1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and image processing method that separate an object from input data such as print data and image data obtained by reading an original document, and diverts the obtained object data to another document by using a searching function and editing function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Copying machines, in recent years, have become multifunctional at a remarkable speed due to digitization of internal processing. Citing only basic functions, there is a copy function for copying an original document and a PDL function for enabling printing of a document created by a host computer. In addition, there is a SEND function for transmitting an original document outside of the copying machine via a network and a BOX function for storing an original document image generated by the copy function or PDL function in the copying machine to enable reuse thereof. Furthermore, there are almost countless functions such as an editing function for combining and bookbinding using original document images stored inside the copying machine by the BOX function.
On the other hand, there is a growing demand for image quality, and a strong demands for high quality reproducibility of an original document causes an ever increasing image processing resolution in the copying machine from 600 dpi to 1200 dpi and to 2400 dpi, and an ever increasing number of bits of signals from 8 bits to 10 bits to 12 bits. This results in conditions in which the cost of equipment or development cannot be ignored due to the addition of a memory or storage for storing bitmap data for internal processing of an enormous amount of information, and due to replacement by a high performance CPU.
To make use of the editing function under such circumstances, an original read document is divided on an object unit basis so that the individual objects contained in the original document are divided in accordance with attributes such as TEXT, GRAPHIC and IMAGE. For example, as a technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-159517, objects are converted with the attributes of TEXT and GRAPHIC to vector data by vectorization, converts objects with IMAGE attribute to JPEG, and then utilizes the editing function. This makes it possible to reproduce a high quality image without handling high resolution, multiple bit bitmap data with an enormous amount of information. In addition, since cost reduction and improved operation can be expected by using vector data that facilitates editing and modification, image quality and convenience are further improved.
The search function disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-139382, for example, can retrieve desired data efficiently by managing data by categorizing data into folders and by inputting information about category selection and contents to be retrieved.